


I'm drunk and love them so here ya go

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, RPF, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: I'm drunk, I've finished a levels and have been requested this drunk writing challenge of these two characters and actors. RPF, so don't read if you are going to leave hate. Please. Seriously. I don't have the energy to argue.





	I'm drunk and love them so here ya go

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Suranne was tired. She had been working all day, playing as Anne Lister. Her feet ached from the fast walking and her hips and back were starting to complain at the restricted corset that she had to wear on a daily basis. She looked in her messages on Instagram, thanking fans for the amazing artwork they had been sending her and all the support she had gained so far. Her and Sophie got on so we'll we screen and in real life, you could see the chemistry between them build as they worked together throughout the first series. Speaking of Sophie, the young blonde who had managed to fall asleep in her trailer began is yawn and stretch as she was waking up. Suranne smiled, her and Sophie we're almost in a real relationship the way they acted together. Not that either of them would mind if the relationship  _was real._ Neither of them would admit it, but the two women were drawn to each other. Neither of them like their characters, yet there were subtle similarities. Suranne was much more confident than Sophie, her blonde costar (now beginning to open her eyes) came across as rather shy (although Suranne knew this was not the case). As the older woman looked down and smiled at her friend, her mind rushed to the recent scene they had just filmed. It was the sex scenes just after they had gotten married, as mentioned in Anne listers diaries they had sex all night after their marriage. Suranne wanted Anne to seem more comfortable around Ann now they had sealed the deal, so she suggested after all of this time of them being in their nightgows that they both strip bare. Allowing the audience to see how close the two women had become on the show and in real life. Obviously there had been some homophobic comments on how disgusting it was to have two women lie together on screen and how it wasn't right, but both the actresses ignored it. They didn't care. As long as the two women were comfortable with what they were doing and how the relationship was progressing, they ignored all hate from pointless viewers that were only looking for something to complain about. However, one comment had really gotten under Suranne's skin. One of the fans commented on how the chemistry between both women seemed so real, how they were convinced that they were having an affair in real life. Obviously she found this ridiculous, but then as she thought more and more about it she realised she wouldn't be averse to the idea of beginning a relationship with the younger woman.

"What you thinking about?" Sophie asked, sitting up in Suranne's bed resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder.

"Just a comment that someone made on my Instagram post," Sophie's head rose and she frowned, upset that a comment had caused her friend to have troubled thoughts,

"It's stupid really, but I don't know why I keep thinking about it..." Suranne continued, since Sophie has brought this comment up the last time Suranne still refused to tell her what the comment said. Even when Sophie looked through Instagram, there were thousands upon thousands of comments and she could never sift through them all, the number of comments increasing everyday.

"What did it say?" She tried her luck,

"Don't worry about it..." Suranne sighed and ran her fingers brought her hair,

"Suranne please...I don't like seeing you so irritated by things, you've been there for me seeing as though this was my first lesbian role. Please tell me..." Sophie placed her chin back on Suranne's shoulder, and gently rubbing the older woman's other shoulder. Sophie felt a lot of care towards her friend, probably more than care but she had to push those feelings behind her because she knew Suranne could never feel the same way. 

"You have to promise not to overreact..." And Suranne reluctantly handed Sophie her phone with the comment highlighted on her Instagram.

_'Omg these two!!! asdfghjkl you can so tell these two have wayaayyyy more than just a normal friendship. I'm convinced they are having an affair 😂😂😂'_

Sophie read it, letting her eyes skim over it a few times before setting the phone down and turning Suranne towards her. Pulling her friend into her arms, Sophie thought about that comment. How she wouldn't mind knowing what it was like to really be with Suranne, without the acting, without the cameras. Just to be with her. Looking into Suranne's eyes, she cupped her cheek and ran a thumb across her cheek bone. There was no doubting that Suranne was a beautiful woman, she was definitely attractive. And by the way the two women were looking at each other, you could tell there was something more between them.

"Why did this comment upset you so much?" Sophie asked softly,

"I don't know..." Sophie felt her heart rate quicken at this confession and licked her lips, noticing Suranne's eyes flicker down she tried her luck once more,

"I think I might know..." She whispered and looked down at her co stars lips, running her thumb over her bottom lip, soothing it from between her teeth. She lent in and brushed their noses together as Suranne's eyes closed, and she closed the gap. Their lips touching lightly. Softly. And when they pulled away, Suranne wasted no time in rejoining their lips back together again slightly harder than before. Sophie returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Suranne against her as she lay back onto the bed. Hands running through hair. Tongues dancing together. Legs swung over hips. Bodies grinding together. Gentle moans echoing throughout the trailer. The two women finally has some peace, knowing that their feelings were mutual. Knowing this relationship was possible, that they could express their feelings towards eachother without the fear of being rejected. Because who says the chemistry was just on screen?


End file.
